


Turn On Me

by inmyrosegarden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Childhood, Friends to Lovers, Isolation, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ life turns upside down when a compromising video of him leaks online. All of a sudden, he goes from being the most popular boy in school to being a social outcast. When everyone’s turned their back on him, there’s only one person who remains by his side: Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YNK is ending and basically, i need something else to ruin my life, so. enjoy. 
> 
> and thankyouthankyouthankyouuuuu to teamrepairboy for the wonderful banner!!!!!!!!! :DD
> 
> warning: homophobic slurs, smut (in future chapters), mild depression 
> 
> tumblr: burberrharry

When Louis thinks about his childhood, he remembers two things: curls and strawberries.

He remembers meeting Harry for the first time when he was two. No one believes him though, because how could an eighteen year old boy remember something that happened such a long time ago?

 But he really does. He remembers that warm summer afternoon when his mum turned off the TV he was so intently watching. He remembers how she held his hand and sat him down on the stairs so she could put on his little Velcro trainers for him.

“I’m going to take you to my friend’s house, Lou,” his mum—Jay—smiles.

Louis beams back at his mother. Because even if he’s still a little boy who cannot fully comprehend all that is going on in the world around him, he does know what the word “friend” means. And, being the little social butterfly that he is, Louis loves making new friends. Although he is too young to converse with them, he still adores being around people and doing things to make them smile.

After his mum puts a little denim hat on his head, she grabs her purse and tugs on his hand. They lock up and leave the house, walking around the block on that bright sunny day until they reach a large house, not unlike their own.

Louis watches his mum as she rings the doorbell, and not too long after, a beautiful woman opens the door. She’s grinning from ear to ear and she hugs Jay. Then, she steps aside and allows them to enter her home.

After closing the door behind them, the woman looks down at Louis with kind eyes. “Hello, darling,” she sing-songs. “I’m Anne,” she says, crouching down next to him. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Louis sticks out his hand and smiles at her. “Hi! I’m Louis,” he says with conviction. His mum had taught him that making a good first impression is an important thing. And although he can’t say much, he does know the basics—especially how to charm people.

Jay laughs as Anne coos. “C’mon, Louis. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Louis blinks and follows his mum and Anne as they walk to the living room, unaware how much his life is about to change. The sunlight is streaming in through the windows and Louis looks around in awe; he loves new places and new adventures. He thinks he could have an adventure here.

As he looks around the room, his eyes stop on a little boy who is perched up on a window seat across the room. His eyes are big and round, the irises the color of the summer grass Louis loves to play in. He’s gripping onto a little white bear tightly, and he looks like he’s scared.

“Harry,” Anne says, smiling. “Come meet your new friend.”

Harry bites his lip, unsure. But eventually, he sighs and waddles over to the Louis and Jay, his light, silky brown hair swishing from side to side.

He comes to a stop in front of Louis, smiling shyly. His cheeks dimple and Louis gasps.

“Cool!” Louis exclaims excitedly. “Mummy! Look!”

Jay laughs, patting Louis’ shoulder. “Yes baby, those are dimples. D’you like Harry’s dimples?”

Louis nods. “Hi,” he then says, remembering his manners (and the talk with him mum about first impressions—he has the sudden inexplicable urge to make a very good first impression on Harry).

“Hello,” Harry says, smile stretching wider on his face. “’M Harry.”

“I’m Louis.”

Harry holds out his little bear. “Play?”

Louis nods again, smiling. Harry grabs Louis’ hand and drags him over to the window seat where he was previously sitting.

“Aww, Harry’s so cute,” Jay says, placing a hand over her heart.

Harry looks up from where he was looking at Louis. “Thank you!”

Jay and Anne burst into a fit of giggles while Louis looks at Harry with a new sort of interest. He loves making people laugh and he’s kind of endeared by how Harry made both their mothers laugh by only saying two words. He fleetingly wonders what Harry’s laugh sounds like.

“Friend?” Louis asks, biting his lip.

Harry sticks two thumbs up and grins again, his dimples even more prominent than they were few minutes ago. “Friend!”

***

Louis slams his locker door, reaching up at an awkward angle to stretch out his back. He stifles a yawn, tired after the shower he had taken after football practice.

He turns to face Harry who’s tying the laces on his trainers. His hair is wet but his curls are still intact. Fifteen years ago, when they first met, Louis would’ve never thought that his friend’s ruler-straight hair would turn out to be as curly as the curliest of curly fries. He shakes his head and smiles softly. “Ready to go?”

Harry nods and bites his lip. He hesitates, but then, “Can you drop me off at the diner in front of the outlet mall?”

Louis quirks his eyebrows and grins mischievously. “Hot date tonight, Harold?”

Harry rolls his eyes but can’t help smile. “Well.”

Louis grabs his bag and his cleats. “Let’s go then, chop chop. Wouldn’t want you to be late.”

Harry snorts. “How considerate of you.”

Someone smacks a hand down on Louis’ shoulder and he yelps, jumping about ten feet in the air. The boy behind him laughs and moves to stand beside him. Louis looks over and his breath hitches.

Harry rolls his eyes again. “Nice one, Chace.”

Chace throws his blond head back and lets out a humorless laugh. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Styles. I’m not trying to fuck your boyfriend.”

“I’m not his boyfriend,” Louis states, hoping he doesn’t sound as jittery as he feels. His heart is thudding loudly in his ears and its pace only increases when Chace’s sky blue eyes meet his.

“Is that so,” he taunts.

Harry scoffs. “You bloody well know I have a boyfriend, yeah mate? And it’s not Lousi. So leave him the fuck alone.”

Chace smirks and moves closer to Harry, getting into his personal space. “And if I don’t?”

Louis pulls Chace’s arm. “Don’t touch him.”

Chace turns around and his eyes are blazing, full of hatred and fire. “How about _you_ don’t touch me, faggot.”

Before Louis or Harry can retaliate, Chace is being pulled backwards by two sets of hands.

Louis and Harry stand together in awe as their friends, Liam and Zayn, hold Chace back. He’s so big that two of them are needed to hold him down.

Louis doesn’t see where he comes from but soon, Niall is standing in front of Chace, who is trying to escape the hold Liam and Zayn have on him.

“We don’t accept homophobic slurs on this team, Chace,” Niall declares certainly. His stance is determined and his face is red, reflecting the anger he is feeling. “Now fuck off before I tell coach what I just heard.”

Liam and Zayn let go of the boy’s arms and Chace lifts his nose in the air as soon as he’s set free. His jaw is set and he cocks his head to the side, looking straight into Louis’ eyes. “I’ll see you cocksuckers later.”

With that, he turns on his heel and walks away, head still high in the air.

Louis feels a hand on his arm and he snaps out of his reverie. Harry is looking down at him, concerned. “Ignore him. Yeah Lou?”

Louis nods. “Let’s get out of here.”

The five boys leave the locker room immediately. It’s a short walk to Louis’ car and when they get to the student parking lot, Liam finally breaks the silence.

“Please tell me you don’t like him anymore,” he pleads.

Louis gulps and keeps his eyes on his car. He unlocks it and opens the trunk. “I don’t.”

After everyone has put their bags inside Louis slams the trunk shut with a little more force than necessary. His four friends jump, startled. But they all still get into the car, Louis’ in the driver’s seat and Harry in the passenger seat next to him.

The car is absolutely silent when Louis pulls out onto the main road. He can feel Niall, Zayn, and Liam’s eyes boring into the back of his head from the back seats. He can also feel Harry’s worried gaze on his face. He feels like he’s being suffocated.

“Lou, I just don’t understand,” Harry says, sighing. “How can you still like him after all the shit he’s put you through?”

Louis clenches and unclenches his jaw, pressing his foot down on the accelerator. “I _don’t_ like him anymore! How many fucking times do I have to tell you?”

“Louis!” Zayn screams. “Slow down! You’re gonna kill us, mate.”

Niall shakes his head. “And don’t yell at Harry, yeah? He was just asking what we all were wondering.”

Louis’ shoulders sink and he pulls over to the side of the road. It’s raining today and he can’t risk driving when he’s so riled up. “I’m sorry, lads.”

He’s looking out of the windshield, eyes peering out; he’s searching for something, but he’s unsure of what he’s looking for. The three in the back begin talking normally; they’ve known Louis long enough to realize they need to give him a moment to himself.

Or. They’ve known him and _Harry_ long enough to know that Harry needs to snap Louis back to reality. It’s something that no one else truly knows how to do.

Louis feels a big hand on his thigh. Without looking down, he knows it belongs to Harry.

“I don’t know what that was, Harry. I’m really sorry.” He hesitates but in the end, he bites his lip and turns his head to look at Harry.

Harry seems to be unfazed, eyes shining with sincere concern. “It’s alright Lou. We all have our moments.”

“I just seem to be having more and more of mine recently,” Louis mumbles.

Harry drops his voice to a whisper, even though he knows the boys in the back could hear their conversation no matter how quietly he speaks. “I can’t help but think everything would be easier if you stop letting—“ he bites his lip and gulps. “If you stop letting _being gay_ define who you are.”

Louis has to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. “Harry that _does_ define who I am.”

“Yeah but it shouldn’t prevent you from living your life how you want to!”

Louis looks into Harry’s familiar green eyes. “Harry, I’m not as _brave_ as you okay. I can’t just. I can’t just come out like it’s no big deal! I’ve always cared about what people think of me and that’s not going to suddenly change!” He’s breathing heavily now, and he feels sick to his stomach.

Harry unbuckles his seatbelt and surges forward, pulling Louis into a hug. “No one’s forcing you to do anything you don’t want to do, Lou. We all love you though. You’ve told me and the lands and we haven’t looked at you any differently, have we?”

Louis makes a feeble attempt at shaking his head but he can’t, not really, because Harry is hugging him awfully tight. His heart is beating stronger with love for his friends and he’s so grateful to them, he really is. “I wish I wasn’t scared, y’know,” he whispers.

Harry pulls back and smiles. It’s so warm that it touches Louis’ heart to the core and all of a sudden, he’s filled with some unexplainable hope; Harry always ends up giving him a reason to smile.

“Everything will fall into place, okay?” Harry says. He sounds so genuine--he’s always so _genuine_ —and Louis feels content. (He’s so happy that he and Harry are still best friends. Harry is the only person who knows him better than he knows himself; he’s the only person that knows how to cheer him up when he’s down.)

Louis smiles. “If you say so.”

Harry smirks and puts his seatbelt on again. “Now drive before I’m late for my date.”

“Pushy pushy,” Louis chides. But nevertheless, he obliges. (He couldn’t refuse Harry if he tried.)

The drive to the diner is short after that, and all five boys fall into easy conversation. They’ve gotten so used to each other that everything is natural and easy between them.

When Louis stops the car in front of the little restaurant, Harry takes in a deep breath. “Hopefully I won’t see you all until tomorrow,” he grins.

They boys whoop and whistle and chorus into many _get it innnnn_ suntil Harry’s laughing so hard that he has to gulp in deep breaths.

Finally, when his heart rate is back to normal and he can _see_ again, Harry bites his lip and salutes his mates.

“Say hello to Christopher from us!” Louis squeaks as Harry shuts the door. He gives Louis two thumbs up and Louis returns the gesture easily. Then, when Harry turns around to walk inside, Louis puts the window down and screams out “Use protection!”

Niall, Zayn, and Liam burst into a fit of giggles and upon seeing Harry give them all the finger behind his back, Louis puts the car in reverse and speeds back to his house.

As usual, when they get to Louis’ home it’s quiet and empty. His mum works late and he’s an only child so he’s usually alone after school (except on Friday’s, when the boys come back to his house with him).

They’ve only just made it upstairs but they collectively collapse in different areas of Louis’ room. Niall and Liam fall onto a bean bag each, while Zayn and Louis sit on Louis’ bed.

“So what’s the plan?” Niall asks. He’s shoving the contents of a bag of chips into his mouth and Louis can’t help but snort because they’ve only _just_ gotten home yet Niall’s still managed to steal a bag of chips from the pantry in the kitchen.

“No idea,” Zayn replies. “Are we just gonna have an early night?”

Liam shrugs just as Louis’ phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and his eyebrows shoot up so that they’re almost under his fringe.

It’s a text from Chace.

_Chace (19.04): Come to mine tonight._

Louis bites his lip. His stomach is filled with butterflies and he almost doesn’t hear Zayn’s question.

“Who is it, Lou?” Zayn asks, curious.

“Just mum,” Louis lies easily.

Zayn shrugs and goes back to his conversation with Liam and Niall.

Louis licks his lips and taps back a reply.

_Louis (19.06): And why would I do that?_

A minute passes and Louis sits anxiously. But then, his phone is vibrating in his hands.

_Chace (19.07): Dylan & I are throwing a party. You should come._

Louis feels the blood rushing to his head but he tries to act like nothing big is happening.

_Louis (19.07): Why? So you can beat me up?_

Louis waits. And when he gets the reply he’s waiting for, he almost squeals in delight.

_Chace (19.09): I want to see you. Are you coming or not?_

“Boys?” Louis asks, looking up from his phone. “Dylan and Chace are having a party at C’s house. Wanna go?”

Niall frowns. “Didn’t he _just_ try to beat you up an hour ago?”

“Whatever, mate. I’m over it. The whole team’s gonna be there! He won’t be able to touch me.” Louis hears the whining in his own voice.

Liam looks from Zayn to Louis. “I dunno, Lou. Maybe we should call Harry and ask him if it’s okay.”

Louis suppresses the urge to roll his eyes again. “Harry’s not my mum. I can do whatever I want to.”

“I didn’t mean it like that—“ Liam begins. But Louis silences him by putting his hand up.

“I’m gonna go because I want to see my mates. Feel free to join me if you want.” Louis knows that he’s kind of acting like a jerk to his friends but his _crush_ (well— _kind of_ crush he supposes)just told him he wants to see him. He’d be insane to pass up the opportunity.

Zayn sighs. “Fine. I’m in.”

Niall nods. “If you’re sure, Lou. Yeah I’m in too.”

The three look at Liam.

Finally, Liam gets up and grabs Louis’ car keys. “What’re you waiting for then?”

Louis grins and jogs after Liam, truly elated.

***

The party seems like a bust at first.

When they arrive, the only people there are some guys from the team and a bunch of girls. Louis and Niall go to the kitchen to scope the place out for some beers. After they’ve found four unopened bottles, they go back out to the living room in search of Liam and Zayn.

Louis spots the two over by the pool table. He points them out to Niall and together, they walk over to them.

Louis wordlessly hands Zayn a beer and Niall gives one to Liam. They chit chat for a bit with whoever comes over to talk to them, but it’s evident that Liam and Zayn have put up some sort of guard. Louis knows they’re trying to protect him but honestly, he just doesn’t want to be treated like a child.

He’s ecstatic when he receives a text, for it gets his mind off of being mad at his friends. He pulls out his phone and isn’t really surprised to see that the message is from Chace. But, he _is_ very shocked to see what the message says.

_Chace (20.35): Come to the kitchen. I want to apologize in person._

Louis raises his eyebrows and takes a swig from his bottle. He starts heading back to the kitchen before a tug on his arm stops him.

“Where’re you going?” Zayn asks. His brows are furrowed and Louis feels bad about what he’s about to do.

“Gonna get another beer,” he lies. His bottle is still half full but nevertheless, the lie comes out smoothly, without a hitch. And that only makes him feel guiltier.

But he knows Zayn wouldn’t let him go off by himself if he knew the truth. So he doesn’t think twice about leaving when Zayn nods at him.

Louis smiles at all the people he knows as he walks by them to get to the kitchen, and soon enough, he’s made it. There seem to be more people in there since he and Niall came but he spots Chace amongst the chaos anyway.

Chace waves at him and Louis walks over.

“Alright?” Louis asks nervously.

Chace nods and his eyes shift around the room quickly. He looks about as nervous as Louis feels. “Hey. Yeah. Um.” He scratches the back of his neck. “D’you mind if we go upstairs? And like, talk?”

Louis gulps. He’s kind of scared of what will happen if he says yes but he figures Chace isn’t going to hurt him. He likes giving people the benefit of the doubt and at the end of the day, Louis doesn’t think Chace is actually a bad person.

“Sure,” he says.

Chace smiles and nods at the stairs that are right around the corner. Louis’ glad his friends won’t be able to see where he’s going from here.

As he walks up the stairs, he’s nervous and kind of hopeful. Right now, he’s curious as to why Chace wants to speak to him in private; he’s glad he decided to come to the party.

Louis doesn’t know how much he will regret that decision later.

He doesn’t know how fucked up his life is about to get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ life turns upside down when a compromising video of him leaks online. All of a sudden, he goes from being the most popular boy in school to being a social outcast. When everyone’s turned their back on him, there’s only one person who remains by his side: Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to get this out real quick before my day gets busy. hope you get the gist of where the story is heading now! thanks for reading :))
> 
> tumblr: burberrharry

Chace locks the door to his room behind Louis.

“Tomlinson,” he says darkly.

Louis turns around, eyebrow quirked. “You’re not gonna beat me up, are you?” He’s trying to make a joke but he can hear the nervousness and uncertainty in his voice.

Chace steps closer to Louis and puts two hands around Louis’ face so he’s cradling it between his hands. “You’re really pretty.”

Louis swallows thickly. “Chace. Stop. I told you I don’t like boys.”

One of Chace’s hands travels down Louis’ back until it reaches his arse. He’s breathing heavily and his pupils are blown, filled with lust. “Neither do I,” he breathes shakily. “Doesn’t mean we can’t fuck.”

Louis tries shoving Chace away. He’s panicking now, and it’s evident in his voice when he speaks again. “Mate, what are you playing at?”

Chace chuckles darkly and squeezes Louis’ bum. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, _Lou_. I know you want this as much as I do.”

“Well you’re fucking wrong okay! Don’t touch me!” Louis feels like his throat is closing up. He doesn’t understand what’s going to happen and he’s regretting every single lie that he’s told tonight.

“Shh Lou,” Chace coos. “Let’s do it quietly, yeah? No one will have to know. I’ll never bring it up if you don’t want me to.”

They’re both breathing heavily now. Chace moves closer to Louis so they’re pressed flush against each other. Louis feels Chace’s hardening cock on his leg and he can’t seem to suppress the moan that escapes his mouth. Chace touches their lips together gently and Louis melts into it.

He’s wanted Chace for a while now, ever since he made the football team. He can’t help the feeling of joy, of excitement, that bubbles through him at the thought that maybe Chace has wanted him for that long too. And now, they’re both doing something about it. Louis knows he wants this too.

So he brings a hand to the back of Chace’s head, reeling him in. The kiss deepens and Louis can’t think straight; he’s about to lose his virginity to one of the hottest boys in school.

It’s a mess of tongue and throaty moans and soon, Louis’ roughly pushed on the bed. Before he can even open his eyes, he feels Chace looming over him. When he looks at him, he sees that Chace’s shirt is off and in the heat of the moment, Louis brings Chace closer down to him, trying to get another kiss.

Chace’s eyes dart around the room nervously. “Not now,” he says to Louis. “Get your kit off.”

Louis obliges with shaky fingers. When he’s left in just his boxers, he looks up to see that Chace is naked.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Chace growls, smirking.

Louis bites his lip but listens. When he’s on his knees with his arse pushed out behind him, he feels Chace lick his hole through his boxers.

Louis whines. “Don’t tease.”

Chace chuckles. “Fine.”

He then removes Louis’ boxers, and before Louis can adjust to the sudden cool air on his dick, he feels two slick fingers press into his hole.

It’s pretty much a blur after that.

After Chace opens him up, Louis almost immediately feels a slick cock take the place of fingers. He thrusts into Louis ruthlessly and Louis’ overcome with pleasure, overcome with the feeling of Chace’s dick nudging his prostate.

Pretty soon Louis’ exhausted and his arms feel like jelly. He sinks into the mattress just as Chace’s thrusts pick up speed; the friction he feels from his cock rubbing against the mattress makes him come.

Louis’ orgasm makes his hole tighten, and not long after that does Chace come too. He rides out his orgasm before abruptly pulling out.

“Can you get up, mate?” Chace laughs.

Louis laughs too. “I think so.”

He rolls off the bed and when he’s on his feet, he realizes just how sore he is. He winces as he takes the steps towards his clothes.

They both dress silently and Louis’ suddenly self conscious. Chace didn’t talk through the sex at all, apart from moaning once in a while. Louis wonders if he wasn’t good enough and he’s suddenly overcome with more guilt.

He sniffs and walks to Chace’s door. When he places his hand on the doorknob, he’s surprised to see that Chace’s hand follows, stopping him from leaving.

He looks up nervously but Chace is all smiles. It doesn’t reach his eyes, though; it’s tight-lipped and nervous. “Thanks, yeah? And this stays between you and me?”

Louis smiles back. “’Course. I’ll see ya.”

Chace gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “Bye.”

Louis walks out of the room on shaky legs. His heart is beating quickly and his veins are pulsing with some sort of adrenaline.

He makes it downstairs without falling, surprisingly, and he walks over to his friends casually. He hopes his expression isn’t giving anything away because he’s _not_ in the mood to explain what’s just happened.

Thankfully, the boys don’t seem to notice anything peculiar about him.

“Ready to go?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah. I’ll drive you boys home.”

Zayn takes the passenger seat next to Louis, who’s still jittery. He’s itching to tell about the euphoria he just experienced but he doesn’t really know who he can tell.

He supposes he’ll have to wait to tell Harry.

He drops his friends off at their respective houses with promises to text over the weekend to see if they can meet up to hang out.

When he gets to his own house, it’s silent and dark. He sighs and chugs a glass of water in the kitchen in hopes of calming his stomach. He’s definitely not drunk so he skips the paracetamol and goes upstairs instead.

He’s in a haze; he still can’t fully comprehend what’s just happened and he doesn’t really feel the need to slow-motion replay it in his mind. (Louis fleetingly thinks that he had always thought his first time would be _better_.

But he supposes beggars can’t be choosers.)

He strips and gets under the covers quickly, building a little bubble around himself. He tries to close his eyes but his mind is running at a hundred miles per second; he doesn’t know how to turn it off.

He settles for listening to his own breathing even out; he wishes it were someone else’s though.

And while he sleeps, he doesn’t hear the millions of notifications he’s getting on Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr. He misses the vibrations of his phone that signal the hundreds of new text messages and calls he’s receiving.

He doesn’t know what has happened until he wakes up, eyes bleary, head aching.

Harry’s sitting next to him. His eyes are red and leaking silent tears. He sniffles every couple of seconds but apart from that, he doesn’t notice that Louis’ woken up next to him.

“Haz,” Louis says, voice breaking. He sits up too quickly, regretting it instantaneously for the room spins.

Harry looks alarmed, like a deer caught in the headlights. He brings a hand to his mouth and tries to stifle the sobs that are wracking through his body.

“Harry,” Louis says breathlessly. “Harry, what’s the matter?”

Harry only cries harder.

“Harry! Tell me what’s wrong!” Louis screams. He’s panicking, anxiety coursing through his veins. “Is it Chris? Did he do something to you?”

Harry shakes his head. He leans against the headboard, trying to calm himself down.

Louis gets up out of bed and heads to the bathroom. He’s stark naked and he’s still sore but it doesn’t matter. Because Harry’s hurting and he _needs_ to help him.

He takes the glass that’s near the sink and fills it up with water shakily. He runs back to bed and hands it to Harry, who shakes his head and tries to conceal the fresh tears falling from his eyes.

“Harry, I’m gonna have a heart attack if you don’t tell me what’s happened,” Louis pleads.

Harry places the water onto the night stand next to him. He takes a couple of deep breaths and then he speaks.

“Lou. I need you to be honest with me,” Harry says. His voice is shaking and Louis’ palms start sweating with a nervousness that he doesn’t quite understand.

“Yeah, Haz. Of course,” he says.

Harry grabs his hand. His eyes don’t meet Louis’. “Did you—“ he bites his lip. “Did you sleep with a boy last night?”

Louis feels like he’s been kicked in the gut; all the air leaves the room and he’s left there gaping, gasping for air. “I? What? How did you?”

“Lou,” Harry sobs. “Did you sleep with a boy last night?”

“I did!” Louis screams. “How the fuck did you know?!”

Harry’s skin turns pale as a ghost. He finally looks up at Louis. “You didn’t know?” His voice is shaky and his eyes are as big as a blow fish, increasing in size every second there’s silence.

“Didn’t know what?” (Louis’ already unsure whether or not he wants to hear the answer.)

“He recorded it,” Harry says. His voice is emotionless but there are more tears falling from his pretty eyes.

The world stops moving at that second. Louis doesn’t know what’s going around him anymore. It’s just him and Harry.

“He...I…he…what?” Louis blanks.

“He recorded it. And put it online.”

“What do you mean?” Louis feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest. “How? I didn’t know…?”

Harry starts crying again. “Louis. I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t know!” Louis screams. He thinks he must look (and sound) like a maniac, spewing out the same words over and over again.

Harry reels him in for a hug and Louis collapses in his arms.

“I didn’t know,” he sobs.

He feels like his world has been taken from him. He’s empty, hollow.

But he doesn’t know that things will only get worse from here. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ life turns upside down when a compromising video of him leaks online. All of a sudden, he goes from being the most popular boy in school to being a social outcast. When everyone’s turned their back on him, there’s only one person who remains by his side: Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: homophobic slurs, mild depression, extreme angst (is that even a warning-worthy thing idk)
> 
> hellooooo, many diff updates today it seems. i've wanted to convey a certain ~emotion~ with this. i hope you guys can ~feel~ it lol

When Louis wakes up again, Harry is still by his side; only now, he’s sleeping. His face is pale, almost ghostly, and his lips are as white as chalk. It’s a little frightening, seeing Harry like this, and Louis has to turn away before the panic can make its way up his throat once again.

The clock on his side table tells him that it’s 4 in the afternoon, but it’s so dark that it’s hard to believe. Louis rubs at his eyes and stretches, and then, taking a couple of deep breaths, he racks up the courage to get out of bed.

He pushes his blankets off of himself and sits so that his feet are touching the cold floor. The first thing he sees when he looks down is his phone. It’s lying on his discarded jeans and just the sight of both of those things makes Louis’ stomach turn.

How could this happen to him of all people? He had thought that he’d be smart enough to never fall into a trap that someone could try to lure him into. But apparently, alcohol does douse judgment, more than he ever thought it could.

Slowly, Louis reaches out for his phone. He turns the device over in the palm of his hand, scared of what he will unleash upon himself if he unlocks it.

But he does anyway.

There are over 200 text messages in his inbox. His voicemail is full and there are about 70 missed calls. His Twitter and Facebook notifications are overflowing and he doesn’t even _want_ to know what his Tumblr inbox looks like.

With shaky hands and uneven breathing, Louis scrolls through his texts. His eyes sting when he notices that about 90% of them are the same.

_Unknown: You’re a slag tommo. And you like it up the ass? Knew it lol_

_Unknown: Does ur asshole feel stretched? You like big cock don’t u_

_Unknown: I’d like to have a go @ ur round bum if ur wiling text me bck_

_Unknown: u should go into porn u take it so well on camera_

A chocked sob escapes Louis’ mouth. All of a sudden, his senses are heightened and he feels like he’s been pushed into a box that has no breathing holes. All he can hear is his pulse booming in his ears.

Luckily, he makes it to the toilet before he throws up.

He’s shaking all over and his face is tear stained. Everything is blurry and his heart feel like it has burst into a million tiny pieces.

Louis crawls over to the towel stand a wipes his eyes—which he shouldn’t, there’s really no point; he knows he’s going to keep crying (and he does)—and then his mouth. He slowly gets up and with a shaky breath, he takes his sweatpants and t-shirt from the hook on the back of the bathroom door. After putting on his clothes, he makes his way back out to his room.

He can see Harry’s body on his mattress; he looks like he’s having some sort of bad dream, for his eyebrows are knitted together in concern. Louis doesn’t look at him any longer though; he knows it will only make him sick again. He doesn’t want to think of the fact that Harry _saw_ that video; Harry, his best friend, _saw him_ being fucked relentlessly into some random’s mattress.

He doesn’t _care_ who else has seen it; he doesn’t care that Liam and Niall and Zayn have seen it; he doesn’t care that his whole school has seen it. He only cares that _Harry saw it._ Harry; his Harry. The boy who Louis has always tried to shield from the realities of the harsh world. And now, Harry has been thrust into a situation in which he will inevitably _have_ to face those realities; people will ridicule him and tease him just because he’s Louis’ best friend. Sure, Zayn, Liam, and Niall can protect themselves, but Harry? Harry’s just an innocent boy who believes this world is made up of _good._

And now Louis has completely shattered Harry’s perception. He’s ruined his own life _and_ his best friend’s life—all because of some stupid shag.

Louis quietly walks over to his computer table and turns on his laptop. The screensaver that awaits him makes Louis want to rip his eyeballs out.

It’s a picture of the five of them that was taken last year. They went to Leeds Fest together and had gotten some random bloke to take a picture of them. Liam and Niall and Zayn have their arms around each other, grinning from ear to ear. They genuinely look happy, with their hair matted to their foreheads with sweat and their clothes all wrinkly. On the other end of the picture, Harry is standing tall with Louis’ aviators covering his eyes. Louis is on Harry’s back with his chin on top of Harry’s head and they’re both sticking their thumbs up at the camera, grinning from ear to ear.

The picture makes Louis sick; he’s ruined it for all them. Things are never going to be the same.

He opens his browser and quickly goes to Facebook. He’s never been one to actually enjoy social media but today, he hates that he ever chose to make accounts on _any_ of these stupid websites.

His Facebook is already logged on to and his notifications are increasing by the second. Horrified, Louis ignores them and instead types in the name of the asshole that inevitably started this all.

Chace’s wall is disgusting; there are hundreds of comments littering the page, saying “thnx 4 exposing tht fag m8!11!!”

Louis gulps and blinks back the tears. He scrolls through the page until he gets to a video. The comment above it reads: _look what some1 sent 2 me ! apparently tommo does like it up the ass !_

Louis brings his fist to his mouth and bites down on a knuckle, trying to stop the sob that escapes him. He presses play on the video before he can stop himself.

It’s disturbing, Louis thinks, watching his own virginity be taken away by some bloke. The video lasts for five minutes but has very obviously been edited, shortened.

Only Louis is visible in the screen; Chace’s lower body comes into the picture but it’s not enough for someone to be able to identify him. Louis, however, can clearly be seen. Every moan he makes is audible; every time his face contorts with pleasure can easily be seen.

 _He_ can’t believe what he’s seeing. It’s disgusting and he doesn’t understand how Harry came to see him after he watched something so putrid. Louis’ hand covers his mouth as he sobs into it. He can no longer see anything past the stream of tears falling from his eyes.

The video continues playing and Louis thinks of how everyone else will see him now that they’ve viewed this. He hates himself—he wants to scrub every inch of his body until the skin that covers his bones is _new_ and not the same skin that is visible in the video—but everyone else? Everyone else will hate him _more_ than how much he hates himself.

Louis knows that no matter what he tries to do, nothing will come of it. What it comes down to is this: the video was posted and everyone Louis knows has seen it. Nothing will erase them from this memory and he will forever be known as a dirty whore who lets boys fuck him on camera. It doesn’t matter that that’s not true. It doesn’t matter that this video is a recording of his _first_ time.

Louis slams his computer shut and puts his head in his hands. When did breathing become such a laborious task?

Before he can think anything else though, there are arms around him. Strong arms that pull Louis together, gluing his jarred sides and attempting to piece him back together. And although he is so broken he thinks he won’t ever be complete again, Louis lets himself be held. Because it’s Harry who’s trying to help him, Harry whose chest his nose is pressed against. Harry smells like home and—

Harry has seen him acting like a whore.

He thrashes his arms relentlessly. “Let me go,” he says. “Let me go, Harry!”

Harry obliges, stepping back. Louis looks up at him and catalogues the hurt in his reaction, the tears in Harry’s green eyes.

“Don’t touch me,” he sobs. “Why are you even here, huh? You’ve seen what I let him do to me! You should be running for the hills!”

The tears are leaking from Harry’s eyes now as he falls on his knees and crawls over to Louis. He places his warm hands on Louis’ knees and shakes them until Louis’ eyes meet his again.

“Why would I do that, Lou? You did nothing wrong!” Harry’s voice sounds absolutely wrecked, and because they’re so close, Louis finally notices that his eyes are red and puffy.

“Yes I did! I let him fuck me!” Louis screams, trying to push Harry away. Harry, however, has other plans.

He grabs Louis’ hands and binds them together. Until Louis stops trying to escape from his hold, Harry doesn’t speak.

When Louis gives up and all but crashes backwards into his chair, Harry says, “You didn’t do _anything_ wrong, Lou. You didn’t know he was recording you!”

“But I still let him fuck me! That doesn’t _not_ make me a whore!”

Harry pulls Louis’ arms so roughly that Louis is shocked into silence. “You’re not a _whore,_ Louis. Stop _saying_ shit like that.”

“But I am,” Louis protests. He’s lowered his voice and sounds freakishly calm; it sends shivers up Harry’s spine. “Would you like to read through the thousands of messages I’ve received that have called me one? Or would you like to skim over the requests that people have sent me, asking me to come _fuck them for pay_.”

“Don’t listen to them!” Harry sobs. “Don’t listen to the shit they’re saying, Lou! They’re all bastards, they don’t _know_ you! You’re not like that, you were never like that. Please, Lou,” Harry pleads, sobs shaking his lanky frame. “ _Please_ just ignore everyone. What they say doesn’t matter.”

“Except it _does_ Harry,” Louis says through gritted teeth. “No one’s ever gonna speak to me again.”

Harry lets go of Louis’ hands and instead places his so that they encompass Louis’ face. “Lou,” he pleads. “Don’t think like that.”

“Whatever,” Louis rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna go get some cereal. Wanna come?” He pushes Harry away again and ventures to the door. When he turns around, he sees that Harry is still sitting on the floor. “Helloooo,” he says coldly.

Harry wipes and his eyes with two fists and sighs heavily. He gets up though, and follows Louis downstairs.

Both boys are shocked to see Louis’ mum, Jay, sitting at the kitchen table. Her eyes are glued to her laptop and when Harry and Louis walk in, she looks up. Her face pales.

“Mum,” Louis says as way of acknowledgement.

Jay doesn’t say anything back.

Louis licks his lips and shrugs, turning to the fridge to grab the milk. “Will you grab two bowls, H?”

“He most certainly will _not_ ,” comes Jay’s voice. It’s cold and hard; Louis has _never_ heard his mum speak in such a way.

“What?” He asks, turning around.

“Don’t play dumb,” Jay counters. “I’ve seen what you two get up to when you go up to your room, Louis William Tomlinson.”

Louis looks over at Harry, whose face has paled quite a few shades. “Excuse me?”

“What? You didn’t think I would see that little video you posted online?” Jay is absolutely fuming.

“That wasn’t Harry,” Louis replies, looking at his mum curiously. “And I didn’t post that video.”

“Yeah but you let it happen!” Jay screams. Her voice cuts through the silence like a newly-sharpened knife.

“No I _didn’t_ ,” Louis says firmly. “I didn’t even know that I was being recorded!”

Jay shakes her head. “Just because you couldn’t find a job doesn’t mean you can go around whoring yourself out there! How much did you get paid, huh? Enough to buy you a better camera so you can continue on in this—this _disgusting low-life_ business!? You’re not even legal, for fuck’s sake! You’re just some gay twink from the middle of nowhere that’s willing to take it up the ass!”

Louis feels like he’s been slapped across the face. His whole body tingles, like a billion little needles are being poked into every inch of his skin.

“How dare you!?” Harry yells. “How dare you say that shit about your own son!?”

Louis can barely hear them, with all the blood rushing to his ears. His vision suddenly becomes blurry and before he knows what’s happening, everything goes dark.

The last thing he hears is Harry’s cry. Harry’s; not his mother’s.

A voice in his head tells him, _see, Lou? Your own mother’s turned her back on you. It’s only a matter before everyone else does too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: burberrharry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ life turns upside down when a compromising video of him leaks online. All of a sudden, he goes from being the most popular boy in school to being a social outcast. When everyone’s turned their back on him, there’s only one person who remains by his side: Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooooooo. there were some comments left on the last chapter about how ~unrealistic~ this fic really seems. so lemme clear some stuff up:  
> i. louis is 18 aka not a child. therefore, the video released of him having sex is not classified as child porn.  
> ii. "defamation of character" will be further discussed throughout this piece. i have talked to my law teacher about procedures for situations like the one louis is put in, so i have tried to write the legal perspective of this as accurately as possible. all information ~law-wise~ i have written about is from the u.s. perspective, as the little knowledge i have is about american law and court procedures. sorry for any inconvenience idk lol????  
> iii. i do not claim that louis or harry or their families are like this irl. these are fictional characters whose basic appearance has been based on the one direction boys.
> 
> phewwwwww. sorry about that. just thought i should explain some stuff!

Louis wakes up to shrill shrieking. As he opens his eyes slowly, they take a few seconds to adjust. His vision is blurry and he blinks furiously to try to get everything around him to stop _moving_ so quickly. When his eyes finally focus on the setting around him, Louis sees that it is Harry who has been crying.

His face is red again, just like his eyes that keep releasing waterfalls of tears that slowly cascade down his face.

Louis reaches up to caress Harry's cheek in his palm. "Stop crying," he attempts to order. He only manages to only sound tired though, since his words come out slurred. Well, he sounds tired and pretty pathetic.

Harry bites his lip and gives a feeble attempt to nod.

Louis clears his throat. (And there's a part of him that knows that he shouldn't ask this question because the answer is really quite predictable based on their earlier interaction. But, he really just wants another thing to beat himself up over.) He swallows thickly and asks, "Where's mum?"

Harry shakes his head sullenly. "Lou I called the ambulance. You were knocked out for like, ten minutes.”

Louis laughs and looks up at the clock. “I haven’t even been out three minutes, Harry.”

He tries to get up but Harry stops him halfway, gently pushing him back down on to the cold kitchen floor. Louis rolls his eyes. "I only fainted, Hazza. It’s not a big deal."

Harry scoffs. "Well to the medics it is. When I told them there was no reason for you to be fainting in the first place they said I had to make sure you didn't move."

Louis laughs again, clapping his hands like Harry's just told him the funniest joke in the world. "Oh harry. You care too much for your own good! You need to relax, babe. _And_ you need to realize that one day you'll walk away from me too."

"Lou," Harry says, sounding choked up. "You know I would never--"

"Save it Harry," Louis snaps. "That’s what my _mum_ said. And look what's happened there. Oh and that's also what Liam and Niall and Zayn said. And they couldn't even fucking call to check the fuck up on me!"

"Look, Louis. There’s probably a reason--"

"Shut _up_ , Harry! Now is not the time for you to be the optimist!" And Louis is yelling now. He feels his face turn red, feels like thousands of little needles are poking at his cheeks, trying to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

"Louis," Harry says through gritted teeth. "I’m trying very hard to empathize with you. I’m your best fucking friend! I’m not going to leave you when you need me most but can you _stop_ trying to shove me away!?"

Louis doesn't think he's ever heard Harry speak so loudly, so quickly, so brashly. His body shudders as he takes a deep breath.

"I feel dirty, Harry. That video was never supposed to end up online." Louis is whispering, unintentionally. He can’t believe he even has to _discuss_ his degradation, much less face _to face_ with his best mate.  And all he can think is that his first time was _not_ meant to have consequences like this.

Before Harry's open mouth can produce a reply, the boys hear sirens approaching from the distance.

Harry sighs. "Well that'll be the medics then. Hang in tight, yeah? I’ll answer all the questions for you. I love you, Lou. You know that, right?" He looks so concerned and his puppy dog eyes make Louis feel like a right jerk.

Louis places his hand on Harry's knee. He knows he’s not okay and he probably won’t be recovering from this shit storm anytime soon, but. Somehow, someway, knowing that he's always going to have Harry by his side _reassures_ Louis. It makes him feel like maybe one day, things might be okay.

That thought, however, quickly disintegrates though. When one of the male medics begins to check up on Louis while the other talks to Harry in the distance, the first thing he asks Louis is, “Do I know you from somewhere?” The man is smirking and while he speaks to Louis, he’s very obviously checking him out.

“I’m sorry, what?” Louis asks, blushing under the close scrutiny.

The man continues smirking, looking at Louis like he’s a piece of meat. Then, "Hey _mate_! Aren’t you the guy from that video that was released last night?"

Louis is shocked. He thinks his eyes have bulged so far out of their sockets that they’ll fall out _any_ second now. "Excuse me!?" he asks, trying to sound calm and collected. But, the underlying panic is, unfortunately, clearly present in his voice.

Hearing his mate’s sudden outrage, Harry excuses himself from the man he was speaking to and walks over to Louis and the other medic. "What’s going on here?" he questions suspiciously. He sounds harsher than Louis' ever heard him. He didn't think Harry was capable of sounding so cold.

The medic chuckles and continues to perform the check up procedure on Louis. "Nothing, mate. Just asking if he’s the dude that made PornHub’s front page."

While Harry and Louis are both too shocked to respond, the man continues. "It was some amateur twink shit or summat." He pauses to look up at Harry, snapping a finger at him. "Say. Are you the lad that fucked him? Props to you, mate. He was proper gagging for it."

"What the fuck!?" Harry screams. "Get out of this fucking house, you scumbag piece of shit! Who the fuck gave you the right to talk to us like that!?”

The medic very obviously tries to cover up a chuckle. “Mate, I didn’t mean any harm by—“

“What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? Don’t you have the fucking decency to _not bring up porn_ in public!? Get out of here right fucking now!"

Louis swallows thickly, willing the tears building up in his eyes to not fall out. He sits up quickly and rubs at his eyes. "Is everything okay?" he asks the medic.

The man snorts and raises his brow. _you tell me_ , is what the look he gives Louis says.

" _Am I free to go_ is what I meant," Louis clarifies through gritted teeth.

The medic nods, packing up his bag. "Yeah mate. Just take it easy though."

Louis nods and shows the two medics to the door. After they leave and he has closed the door behind them, he chuckles. It sounds twisted and _wrong_ to Harry's ears though. Louis Tomlinson doesn't laugh like that.

Louis sighs. "At least he was hot, yeah? Good thing I didn’t meet some old creep that got off to me being fucked." Louis’ words are barely understandable. His voice is too choked up. Louis lifts his hands and roughly presses the heels to his eyes; but he can’t seem to stop the tears.

His shoulders shake with sobs and he feels broken, disgusting. “Why is this happening to _me_?” He screams. “I never wanted this to happen! I didn’t even know he was recording it!”

Louis didn’t feel it at first but when he tries to move, he realizes Harry is holding him tightly. Harry’s arms are wrapped around Louis’ smaller body and he is squeezing Louis’ arms, almost as though to remind Louis that he’s there.

“What happened, Lou?” Harry whispers into his friend’s ear. “How did we let this happen to you?”

“He told me he wanted to talk,” Louis whimpers against Harry’s chest. “He took me upstairs and told me he wanted me. And I said yeah.”

“Why did you agree, Lou? Did he pressure you? We can probably file a sexual harassment claim or something,” Harry says quickly, assuredly.

“I _wanted_ to Harry,” Louis laughs humorlessly. “He’s so fit. And I thought, _this is your last chance to finally lose it to someone who’s hot_.”

“But it wasn’t,” Harry says harshly. “Anyone would be lucky to have sex with you! Why did you settle for him!?”

Louis breathes in deeply through his nose. “I wasn’t getting any other offers, Harry.”

“But it isn’t a _race_ to lose your virginity in the first place!”

“I don’t want to fight about this,” Louis declares through gritted teeth. “I don’t want to argue with you.”

“Fine,” Harry snaps. “But we’re going to make sure that his ass is put in jail as soon as possible.”

“What’s he gonna be put in _jail_ for?!” Louis laughs. The sudden sound makes Harry flinch.

“He didn’t _rape_ me or anything!” Louis continues. “We had sex with my consent. I’m screwed. And no one’s gonna believe it was him anyway! He’s such a homophobe and he makes _sure_ that everyone knows that!”

“We’ll make people listen, Lou,” Harry says, sounding level-headed and calm. He brings his hands up to Louis’ cheeks and wipes the tears. “People really love you, Lou. Just because _one_ person didn’t behave the way we expected, doesn’t mean everyone else will act the same way.” Harry bites his lip, searching Louis’ eyes with his own to gauge his reaction. All he sees is a vast ocean of blue; a blue that—for the first time since Harry has known Louis—is empty, void of all emotion.

“Somehow, I don’t think everyone is as kind as you are, Hazza,” Louis smiles. “But whatever, yeah? I’ve got you by my side. I don’t need anyone else.” Louis smiles weakly and turns to go back upstairs.

Harry watches his friend walk up the stairs while he worries his lip. He wonders why someone would ever want to dim the brightest, most beautiful star in the sky.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ for reading :))))))) <3  
> kudos+comments are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ life turns upside down when a compromising video of him leaks online. All of a sudden, he goes from being the most popular boy in school to being a social outcast. When everyone’s turned their back on him, there’s only one person who remains by his side: Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayayayayaayay ayyyyyyy papi~
> 
> i'm back. or i didn't really leave but i took a break from this for a while bc ap exams and sat ew. okay. so PLEASE forgive me for not updating in like, two months. it seriously won't happen again like idek how this slipped out of my hands etc etc
> 
> warning: homophobic slurs, mild depression, extreme angst (is that even a warning-worthy thing idk)

When Louis’ alarm clock rings on Monday morning, he feels like the entire universe has collapsed on top of his body.

The thing is, Louis knows that his mum won’t force him to go to school. She hasn’t talked to him at all since their confrontation in the kitchen; she hasn’t even spared him a _glance_ much less wonder what her only child has been up to since his life turned to shit. But even knowing that he won’t be forced to go to school isn’t enough to keep Louis in bed.  

With a heavy sigh and a shuddering breath, Louis rolls out of bed and walks over to his en-suite bathroom. Locking the door, he strips his clothes and hops in the shower, feeling absolutely numb for the first time since he’d seen _the video._ He doesn’t really know if the sudden lack of emotion is a good thing; all he knows is that he’s so damn _tired_ of feeling shitty. He’s tired of having sore, red eyes. He’s tired of not being able to look at himself in the mirror. He’s so _so_ tired, and it’s barely been three days since shit hit the ceiling.

The burning hot water pokes Louis’ back like hundreds of tiny pins pricking his skin at once. He just stands there after he has cleaned his body, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for himself to feel the sadness overcome his mind again, or even waiting for a sudden bout of rage to take over his being and make him _do_ something.

The fact that he feels neither of those emotions is a little bit unnerving.  

Louis shakes his head and turns off the water finally, hopping out of the tub. He quickly goes through the rest of his morning routine, getting dressed quickly once he notices that he’s almost late.

Louis grabs his book bag from the floor near his closet and shuffles down the stairs quickly. He’s putting on his shoes when the front door opens and in walks Harry.

“Hey,” Harry says casually, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the past forty-eight hours. “Y’alright?”

Louis shrugs and grabs his car keys from the key rack on the wall near the front door. “We’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry up,” he says emotionlessly.

Harry gestures for Louis to lead him out the door, and Louis does so with his lips pressed into a thin line. The neighborhood is quiet outside and no one is around to see them leave the house. The familiar scene makes Louis breathe easier; he lets himself think for a moment that maybe things haven’t changed. Maybe all the views that disgusting video got were from people from around the country, and not from people at his school.

The flash of hope quickly passes though, when Louis remembers the boy that posted that video in the first place. There’s no doubt in his mind that, because that boy is so _popular,_ everyone at their school had seen the video. Heck, _Harry_ had seen it and he was more out of the loop than anyone.

In the time that it takes these thoughts to cloud up Louis’ mind like a contagion, Louis has managed to control his shaking hands enough to get behind the wheel of his car and start driving toward the school.

He doesn't want to go to class anymore; he’d much rather cut class all day and hang out with Harry.

“D’you,” Louis begins before he could stop himself. “D’you think we could skip class today?” He doesn't look over at Harry for fear of the mounds of pity he would surely find in his best friend's eyes. It doesn't matter that he wasn’t looking at Harry though; Louis still feels the pressure of Harry’s gaze boring into his side as he continues to drive.

Harry lets out a deep breath. “I actually have a Stat test second period,” he says eventually, sounding pained. “But maybe you could go get some breakfast and then come pick me up? We could go away for a couple of days or something. Get away from all this, y’know?” Harry speaks quickly, almost as though he was as afraid of Louis’ response as Louis was.

Truth is, Louis knows Harry doesn’t want to run away with him. Harry is definitely his best mate and all—and the weekend has  _definitely_ proven that—but Louis understands completely that Harry has a life that is separate to his. Louis knows Harry’s got a boyfriend that he needs to see, Louis knows that Harry loves his mother very dearly and could never stand to leave her alone for too long, and Louis knows how much football means to Harry. He would _never_ do anything to jeopardize Harry’s future or make Harry feel like he has to choose Louis over anything else.

“Actually, I think it might be best that I endure the school day today,” Louis admits. “I think I should maybe get it over with.”

“I think it’s old news,” Harry adds. “Everyone’s probably forgotten about it.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Well thanks, mate. Nice to know seeing me getting fucked isn’t worth a second thought.”

Harry flinches.

Louis looks over at him, horrified. “Mate, I was kidding!”

“Oh,” Harry says breathlessly. Then he does this weird smile at Louis which, to be honest, essentially looks like a grimace.

Louis pouts. “You didn’t even laugh. Have I lost my funny?”

Harry shakes his head, finally smiling fondly whilst looking out the window. “Only you, Lou.”

“Only me what?”

“Only you would worry about _losing your funny_ right before you walk into a school full of judgmental assholes.”

Louis shrugs, swallowing thickly. “Just trying to get my mind off the situation at hand.”

Harry chuckles, exasperated. “Great. Now I’ve ruined that.”

Louis licks his lips and pulls into the school’s student parking lot. “Nah. Changing the topic of my verbal conversation didn’t actually help me change the topic of my mental one.”

Harry looks sheepish as he pulls his book bag into his lap when the car comes to a stop. “You sure you don’t just wanna skip? I could maybe make up the test later—“

Shaking his head, Louis unfastens his seatbelt and gets out of the car. He slams the door shut the same time Harry does. “You just do your thing and get an A* on that test, alright?”

“Alright,” Harry affirms, biting back a grin.

Louis smiles stiffly and starts walking towards the direction of the west entrance and soon, Harry falls into step beside him.

“You’re so brave, Lou,” Harry croaks. Then, clearing his throat, he continues. “You’ve been so good through all of this and seriously, just. Don’t listen to a single shitty thing _anyone_ says about you. Please,” Harry pleads.

Louis just nods once and keeps his eyes trained on his own feet. He’s reminding himself to just put one foot in front of the other; to breathe, in and out; to not turn on his heel and run away from all the problems that he’s created for himself.

“I’ll walk you to your first class,” Harry offers quickly before the two walk in through the school doors.

Louis takes a deep breath. “Don’t be dumb, Haz. You’re gonna be late to first period.” His heart feels like it’s in his throat. He can barely concentrate on breathing.

“No I won’t I’ve—“

“Harry,” Louis interrupts. “Your class is on the other side of the school. Now _go_ before I have to drag you down there myself and _I_ get late for English.”

Harry bites his lip, unsure. He looks into Louis’ eyes while Louis tries his hardest to keep a straight face. He takes the time to remind himself not to cry.

“Fine,” Harry finally says. “But if you need _anything_ Lou. Just text me.”

“I actually left my phone at home,” Louis explains. (He had continuously been getting disgusting messages and he didn’t think he could handle knowing how many he was getting each minute and _why_ he was getting them, all while being around other people. Louis thought leaving his phone at home would be the best thing if he wanted any chance of remaining at least a little bit sane.)

“Okay then just come _get_ me from class,” Harry amends. “You know my schedule and I know yours.”

Louis nods. “Sure. I’ll—uh. Do that. If I need you.”

Harry hesitates to turn on his heel. When he finally gets one foot on the stair to back down the steps he climbed, he breathes out “Fuck,” and turns back around to pull Louis into a bear hug.

Harry sniffles. “Love you, Lou. I’m always _always_ here for you, yeah?”

Louis’ heart feels like it’s about to burst through his chest. “Love you too, Haz.”

Harry finally pulls away and with one last glance at Louis, he smiles and jogs off towards the direction of the east entrance.

Louis shakes his head and walks through the doors of the school before he can talk himself out of it.

At first, everything’s fine. Everyone is milling about the halls before first period and there’s chatter filling the halls.

All it takes is one eager whisper, one, _Look who showed up today,_ for things to blow up.

Suddenly, Louis feels the eyes of dozens of his peers on him. His ears are ringing so he doesn’t notice that the halls have gone _completely_ quiet around him.

And okay, Louis can deal with this. He is totally cool with people pretending he’s got some contangious disease. He’s content with people sneering at him.

But when someone says, “Hey, faggot!”

And another says, “Back door bandit!”

And then one more person says, “Why’re you hear, homo!?”

Yeah. That’s when things get difficult for Louis to handle.

Three people started it off by insulting him. Now, as Louis runs down the hall and to his first period class, over seventy people are calling him derogatory names.

There’s a crowd near Louis’ first period classroom, waiting for him. He sees some of the guys from the hockey team blocking the door to the room.

“Move out of the way,” Louis says, voice strained. When they don’t listen to him and only smirk down at him, taunting, Louis tries to push past them.

He’s so _small_ compared to the beefy hockey players, is the thing. It takes only one guy to grab hold of Louis’ shoulders and to prevent him from moving.

“Fuck off!” Louis screams. “Don’t touch me you arsehole!”

The crowd around them is now larger. It’s not only the kids from the hockey team now; there are members of the football team, there are members of the cheerleading squad, there are members of the Honors Society all standing around Louis, watching him with disgusted looks on their faces.

From the crowd emerges a face Louis classifies as worse than the devils.

Chace.

“You mean,” Chace grins manically. “ _Your_ arsehole.”

The crowd laughs at the stupid joke and Louis rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t even make any fucking sense, you bastard.”

Everyone goes silent upon hearing Louis’ voice. Chace rolls his eyes. “Clearly _you’re_ the bastard. What did your boyfriend Harry think of the video, huh? Did he cry? Or was it _him_ that was fucking you?” Chace’s face is mocking Louis; his expression is that full of concern but Louis sees through the act.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Louis says through gritted teeth. “And you keep him out of this.”

Chace looks around at the crowd and raises his eyebrows. “Or else _what,_ exactly?”

“I’m going to expose what you did to me!” Louis yells. Half of the crowd flinches at the volume, and the other half flinches when one of the hockey players slaps Louis across the face.

Louis’ eyes sting with tears. His cheeks stings and he feels so embarrassed that he desperately prays for god to kill him in that moment. As he tries to fight the death grip of the two other hockey players that are holding him down, he cries, “You’ve ruined my life and now I’m going to fucking ruin yours!”

Chace cocks his head to the side and walks closer to Louis. He bends down so he’s at Louis’ height and then he says with an amused tone, “Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise,” Louis spits in Chace’s face. He kicks back with all his might and manages to hit one of the big lugs in the groin. The other one that was helping him, caught off guard, lets go of Louis too. And before anyone else can get to him, Louis sprints through the large crowd as fast as he can. They clear the way for him and watch him with disgust, but Louis drowns out everything they say about him. All he can hear is the squeak of his shoes hitting the tiles and his backpack slamming into his back with every step he takes.

Louis makes it all the way to his car before he collapses on the pavement, body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made [this](http://8tracks.com/inmyrosegarden/lost-in-my-mind/) playlist recently and i listened to it while writing it, so give it a listen if you'd like???/
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](burberrharry.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> (p.s. my apologies for this short chapter. just thought the severity of the content would most appropriately be understood if it was standing alone, basically.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ life turns upside down when a compromising video of him leaks online. All of a sudden, he goes from being the most popular boy in school to being a social outcast. When everyone’s turned their back on him, there’s only one person who remains by his side: Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for leaving comments/kudos!!! they are what keep me going :)
> 
> also please check the end notes for a special announcement (lol)

After sitting on the cold hard floor of the parking lot with his head leaning against the passenger’s side door, Louis finally decides, when his breathing evens out some time later, to move into his car instead of sitting outside of it, when it will, judging by the dark overcast, rain any time soon.

He realizes, when he decides to check his watch for the time a little while after he sits down in the passenger’s seat, that an hour has passed since school started. He quite obviously was stuck in some sort of daze while he was trying to make sense of his thoughts--of what just happened to him inside the school building--and when that task proved to be more tedious than he expected, he eventually got lost in his mind.

He doesn’t know what to do anymore. He can’t just leave school; that would mean he would be abandoning Harry--who is probably facing as much shit as he did, if Chace’s words prove to be what everyone else is thinking. It’s out of the question, especially when Harry is clearly the only one who never abandoned Louis, even in a time when he saw Louis’ life collapse all around him.

Every time he thinks about what happened in the hallway, he feels his stomach flip. The people that called themselves Louis’ friends a couple of days ago are now the same people who are inevitably making nasty remarks behind his back (and even to his face), and just that knowledge alone is enough to make Louis feel sick. He wonders how he ever thought those people could be his friends; none of them were ever really his friends.

Louis takes a shuddery breath and leans against his seat. He lets his mind wander to the people who he thought _really_ did care about him. He thinks now that even before all of this happened, somewhere in the back of his mind he _knew_ that even though there were dozens of people he was friendly with, they were never really his friends.

The thing that hurts Louis the most is that from the people who he really thought did care about him, Harry is the only one who is sticking by his side. Even his own mother won’t look at him in the eye and that alone hurts Louis enough that he can barely comprehend that this is his _life_ now.

He wonders where Liam, Zayn, and Niall are. They haven’t been around since the night of the party, and there’s no way the three of them are skipping school on the same day. Plus, Louis could never think that they would be the type of guys who leave one of their best friends to fend for themselves in a situation like this. But there’s literally no explanation for their absence and lack of contact.

Louis sighs and licks his lips. He regrets what he did on that night _so_ much. He wishes he would’ve at least told one of the boys where he was going because he knows for sure that one of them would’ve talked him out of it or at the very least, insisted that they go with him to talk to Chace. His life would’ve been the same then; he wouldn’t have had to face all of this shit and he wouldn’t have had to lose the people he cares about the most.

He thinks maybe Niall and Liam and Zayn are avoiding him. He sniffs and tries to blink back the hot tears that are threatening to spill because he knows in his mind now that no one would want to be friends with someone as ugly and dirty as him.

There’s a knock of the driver’s side window and Louis jumps in his seat, heart racing as he snaps out of his trance once again.

It’s Harry, standing outside the car with his hood pulled over his head. His brows are furrowed and his eyes are filled with concern, and when he motions for Louis to unlock the door, all Louis can do is shake his head in defeat and do as he’s told.

“Lou,” Harry breathes as soon as the door’s open. He quickly jumps in, clearly wanting to get out of the pouring rain that Louis ceased to notice. Once he shoves his bag in the back seat and his door is slammed shut, he turns to Louis, eyes glistening.

“I heard what happened this morning,” Harry chokes out, looking straight ahead through the windshield. He clears his throat and coughs, and when he finally meets Louis’ gaze again, he looks so sad and helpless that Louis’ heart just about breaks.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks as he brings his hand to softly caress Louis’ cheek, searching his face for any signs of damage. “I can’t believe he had the nerve to touch you,” Harry whispers, biting his lip.

“’M fine, Haz,” Louis says quietly. “It just stings a little.”

Harry takes a deep breath. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you, Lou,” Harry says, eyes spilling tears that he is quick to wipe away. “You don’t deserve to go through shit like that and I’m so sorry that you had to.”

Louis shakes his head and swallows thickly, reaching out and pulling Harry in for a hug. It’s awkward because of their positioning, but Louis holds on to Harry tightly, knowing that he is the only thing he never wants to let go of. “It’s not your fault,” Louis whispers into Harry’s warm neck. He breathes in, drowning in the warmth and comforting scent Harry emits and really, he doesn’t want to let go. But he has to.

“Don’t take anything they said to heart, Lou,” Harry says firmly after they’ve pulled apart. “They’re all just looking for new drama to start and be a part of.”

Louis shrugs. “That’ll be hard,” he mutters. “Why are you here anyway? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

Harry rolls his eyes and holds his hand out for Louis’ car keys. Louis hands them over wordlessly and Harry answers his question. “Well my important classes are over,” he says as he starts the car. “And I didn’t want you to be alone today.”

Louis smiles and looks over at Harry, who has started to pull out of the car park. A bit of his tongue is poking out from the corner of his mouth and he looks so positively adorable that Louis wants to pinch his cheeks. “You don’t have to babysit me, you know,” Louis tries to scoff, but ends up smiling instead.

“I know,” Harry grins. “It’s a win-win, really. You get this wonderful company and I get to miss class. Yay!”

Louis snorts. “ _Wonderful_ is not a word I would use to describe your company.”

Harry’s jaw drops and he pretends to look hurt. “Ouch, Louis. Low blow.”

Louis just laughs and looks out the windshield through the wipers. It’s not pouring anymore but the rain is still trickling down. He can see through it, in fact, and is able to make out three different bodies not too far off of school property.

He clears his throat and hopes Harry won’t notice those people. But it’s too late because as soon as Harry sees who it is, he slams the brakes and the car comes to a screeching stop.

Harry undoes his seat belt and gets out of the seat once the car door is open, visibly fuming.

“Harry,” Louis whimpers. “Please don’t do this.”

Harry ignores Louis completely and walks off towards Chace and his friends. Louis, not wanting to leave Harry alone out there, gets out of the car and follows Harry, jogging while his heart beats erratically.

“You fucking asshole!” Harry yells at the top of his lungs.

Louis watches, breathing heavily, as Chace and his friends come to a stop. Then, Chace turns around slowly, grinning. “We’ve been waiting for this, eh boys? Tommo’s boyfriend comin’ to stand up for him ‘n all.”

“Fuck right off,” Harry says, inching closer until he is right up in Chace’s face.

Chace laughs and looks over at Louis. “I knew _you_ didn’t have balls Tommo, but really? Do you think that unleashing your faggot boyfriend on me is gonna work in your favor?”

“Don’t call him that,” Louis says quietly.

“What did you say, cocksucker?” Chace laughs. “Speak louder. If you can moan as loud as you did in that video then you can sure as fuck speak louder when you’re talking to me!” He screams.

Before Louis knows what’s happening, Harry’s fist is colliding with Chace’s jaw, and Chace is falling backward onto the ground. Chace looks up in surprise, hand touching his now red jaw, and his friends begin walking towards Harry. Before they can reach him though, Harry turns back and grabs Louis’ elbow, walking with him towards their car.

“Touch him again and I’ll fuck you up!” Harry yells over his shoulders. To Louis, he says, “Let’s get out of here.”

Louis doesn’t know what to say to Harry. He can’t believe he witnessed Harry Styles, the _sweetest_ person on earth, _hit_ another human being. He has been rendered speechless and he stays that way until they’re in a McDonald’s parking lot.

“C’mon. Let’s get something to eat,” Harry says, grabbing his phone from the little shelf next to the steering wheel and stepping out before Louis can reply. He does get out of the car though, and follows Harry inside.

They end up walking straight to the till and Harry orders for himself and Louis, as well as pays for them both. When Louis starts to protest, Harry just rolls his eyes fondly and reaches out to fix Louis’ fringe, pushing it to the side. The gesture makes Louis’ stomach flip, but he doesn’t really pay much attention to that.

They walk over to a booth in the corner with their food and drinks and start munching on their Big Macs and chips. Louis hasn’t really been eating properly but for some reason, he feels oddly at peace right then and his stomach has calmed down enough that he can actually eat. He feels hungry for what seems like the first time in days, and when he finishes his burger and looks up at Harry, the other boy smiles widely at him, almost looking proud.

“So,” Louis begins, shoving a chip into his mouth. “What ever happened to Li, Ni, and Z?”

Harry takes a sip of his Coke and burps into his fist. “They’re in Florida.”

Louis blinks, confused. “Wait, what? Since when? Why?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, raising his eyebrows. “The orchestra and band were invited to go this year for some performance thingy they have there. They left the morning after the party.” He takes another sip of his Coke, and looks at Louis, who is staring back at him still confused, carefully. “I thought you knew?”

Louis shakes his head and sits back in the plush seat. “Must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, dipping a chip into his ketchup and then tossing it into his mouth. “Why? What did you think happened to them?”

Louis shrugs, playing with his straw in his drink. “Dunno. Thought they didn’t want to see me.”

Harry frowns, eyes getting bigger and sadder instantly. “Oh, Lou. They aren’t like that. They probably just don’t have service. They’ll be back next week, though. You’ll see that they’re fine.”

Louis licks his lips and sighs. “Yeah, sorry. I suppose you’re right. Florida, huh? That’s lucky.”

Harry smiles and shifts in his seat, blushing slightly. “Speaking of lucky…”

Louis laughs. “I know what _this_ is segueing into. How’s Chris?”

“He’s great,” Harry says breathlessly. A little dreamily, to be honest. Louis feels his stomach stir, so he takes a sip of his Coke and listens to Harry talk.

“He’s a good guy, you know? And he’s really hot, too.” Harry pauses, staring down at the table top. “And like, you know. We did it. And it was _so_ good,” Harry gushes, cheeks pink.

Something coils in the pit of Louis’ stomach. He puts down his Coke, eyes wide. “You sound like a fifteen year old girl, Hazza,” Louis laughs. “But wow. Really? How come you didn’t tell me before!? I’m so happy for you,” Louis says, trying to smile brightly and genuinely. (He hopes he succeeds.)

Harry looks sheepish. “Didn’t really know how to bring it up y’know? It was the same day as, erm. The party.”

Louis’ eyebrows rise to his hairline and he snorts. “Well. That’s really weird.”

Harry blushes and tosses another chip into his mouth. “That’s why I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Coincidences,” Louis mutters. But really, he can’t stop looking into Harry’s green eyes that are staring back at him. He remembers randomly that one of the first things he noticed about Harry were his eyes and now, he thinks that after all these years, they are still as comforting to look at as they were on day one.

He clears his throat and gathers together his and Harry’s rubbish. “Let’s go watch a movie at yours.”

Harry slides out of the booth and smiles. “Let’s.”

(And Louis knows that things aren’t looking up yet. He knows that things will probably get worse before they get even remotely better but at the same time, he is reminded that Harry’s by his side and, well. That’s as comforting as a thought could be at a time like this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii. please forgive me. again. for the lack of updates. ahem. ALSO READ THIS NEXT PART BC IT IS V IMPORTANT IF YOU LIKE THIS FICCCCCC!!!!
> 
> starting today, this fic will be updated every day for a week. if this works out, i will do it again next week. BUT the only way to assure that this happens is if you guys leave comments/kudos to show me you wanna see it happen. also, you can talk to me me on tumblr, as always, [here!](http://txmlinsxn.tumblr.com/) :)) <33333


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ life turns upside down when a compromising video of him leaks online. All of a sudden, he goes from being the most popular boy in school to being a social outcast. When everyone’s turned their back on him, there’s only one person who remains by his side: Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHERE WAS (WELL IS) A REALLY BAD THUNDERSTORM GOING ON RN AND MY WIFI WAS KNOCKED OUT FOR THE PAST 12 HOURS UGH OKAY DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY I'M SO SORRY :(((((
> 
> **trigger warning ******

It's unnerving, Louis thinks, walking into a building and having everyone quiet at your entrance and pretend like you're not even there at the same time.  
  
That's what happens when Louis returns to school the next day. No one will look him in the eye yet, at the same time, everyone is whispering behind his back and sending dirty looks his way. Harry walks with him that morning, insisting on doing so after the incident the previous morning. And no matter how many times _Louis_ insists that he doesn't need protection, Harry ignores his pleas and walks him all the way to his first period class.  
  
(In the back of Louis' mind, he's grateful. He doesn't know if he could have endured the looks thrown his way by himself like he did the last morning. Harry's presence is, essentially, what lets him breathe just a little bit easier.)  
  
Throughout the day, Louis can't help but overhear his eager gossiping classmates discuss the events of his life in whispers like he’s not even there. He can easily hear every single word they say about him and his stomach churns with disgust. Especially when they bring up Harry.

At first, he doesn’t really understand why people feel the need to bring Harry into the situation. He realizes at some point in maths, that Harry has been the only one around him recently and he thinks, fleetingly, that people want to take this one person away from him. It makes sense, as Harry is easily the most attractive boy in school (Louis blushes after thinking this as it’s his _best friend_ who he’s speaking of) and his actions are so endearing and innocent that everyone wants his attention on them. He knows people are probably shocked after witnessing their friendship remaining this strong—if not getting _stronger_ —after everything that happened the past weekend. He knows, without a doubt in his mind, that Harry won’t let the words of their jealous and cruel peers tear his and Louis’ friendship apart. Harry says he’s always going to be there for Louis and it’s clear as day that he has never said truer words in his life.

That’s what bothers Louis, though.

He doesn’t want to be the person that holds Harry back. He wants Harry to maintain the dozens of friendships he has had throughout high school because he _deserves_ to be admired and to be treasured. (Louis had that too, at one point.)

He knows though, that no matter what _he_ thinks, Harry will always talk him down when it comes to this particular subject matter. Harry is the kind of person who takes time to love people and when he does, he loves them with everything he’s got. And Louis and Harry have been together forever (not in the _romantic_ sense, Louis is quick to emphasize in his mind) so it’s kind of inevitable, the love they share. Harry is by far the most important person in Louis’ life—he always has been, and he always will. Simple as that. (Well, not really. Because in Louis’ eyes, things have started to get a bit… _confusing_ between them? But whatever. That’s not what matters.) Louis thinks that if Harry insists on staying by his side then, well. He won’t protest because he is human after all; he’s selfish when it comes to wanting the best for himself and honestly, Harry is the best of the best.

Maths is mostly quiet that day, as the teacher has asked the class to get started on their homework in the last thirty minutes of class. However, the quiet allows Louis to easily hear the whispers coming from the girls behind him. They’re so obviously talking about him, and Louis wonders with a frown whether they think they’re better than him. Because what other explanation is there for them clearly _wanting_ him to overhear their conversation?

He pays them no mind, though. He continues to doodle in the margins of his notebook because he won’t be able to do any of this work before Harry helps him with it. And—wait. Did he just hear his and _Harry’s_ names in those girls’ conversation?

“He punched Chace in the face,” one of the girls whispers. “Chace says it was a whole brawl and Harry’s apparently got bruises under his shirt to prove it.”

Louis’ brows furrow. He bites his lip and holds his breath, pencil going still on the page.

“Well it makes sense,” another girl laughs. “I mean, I heard it was his and Louis’ sex tape. ‘Course he’s mad about it being leaked.”

 _What?_ Louis thinks, eyes doubling in their size and cheeks blazing with embarrassment. _Sex tape?_

“I always thought they were together,” someone else whispers. “They’re always being really gay when I see them. Proper boyfriends or somethin’, huh?”

“I think they’re just fuck buddies,” the first girl says, speaking quickly. “I mean, Harry’s seeing someone else from St. Stephen’s. Louis is such a fucking _slut._ ”

“I know,” one girl laughs. “He probably gets fucked every night by different people.”

“Harry probably only fucked him ‘cos he feels sorry for him,” one girl sneers. “Nobody loves Louis.”

Louis’ heart drops into his stomach and his face feels like there are millions of needles poking into it from every angle. He focuses on keeping his breathing even and he tries his best to ignore the girls.

“Fucking slut,” the girl repeats. “Look at him. He has no dignity.” The girls burst into giggles.

Before Louis can burst into tears, the bell rings, saving him from facing even more humiliation. He grabs his books and makes a run for it.

Harry’s waiting for him outside the door, smiling. “Hey, Lou. You’ll never guess what happened in--”

Louis pushes past him, walking as fast as he can to the toilet. His pulse is all he hears in his ears and his thoughts are becoming muddled. It’s almost as though his brain is about to shut down.

He rushes into the first stall that he reaches, unable to clearly comprehend what is going on around him. He doesn’t even know if there’s anyone in the toilet with him. All he knows is that there’s something clawing at him from inside his chest. He can’t breathe and he gasps for air, clutching onto the door so hard that his knuckles turn white. His other hand is shaking so badly that he can’t even close the door.

“Louis,” he hears Harry say. It sounds like he’s under water though. “Louis, what’s wrong?”

A sob escapes Louis’ mouth. Harry throws his arms around Louis’ shoulders and Louis fists at Harry’s chest, mouth pressing into the skins above Harry’s heart. He’s shaking and he’s gasping for breath through the tears and—

It’s all black then. Except for the pounding of his heart, Louis still can’t hear a thing. He can’t see anything around him. All he knows is he needs air. He needs to breathe. He focuses on breathing until finally, _finally,_ he can again.

When he properly comes too, he notices he’s sitting on Harry’s lap in the stall. His head is pressed against Harry’s chest, and he notices that Harry’s shirt is wet with Louis’ tears, presumably. He sniffles and hums, feeling the rhythm of Harry’s comforting hands stroking through his hair. “I’m sorry,” he rasps, almost inaudibly.

He feels Harry press a kiss to his head. “Nothing to apologize for.”

“I’m such a mess,” Louis tries to laugh. It comes out as another sob, even though he has no more tears left to cry.

“Well,” Harry starts. “I think you’re holding up pretty well, to be honest. You could’ve had a million meltdowns by now but you haven’t. You’re so _strong,_ Louis. I’m just glad that you know you can trust me enough to not build up any walls.”

“I couldn’t do that if I tried,” Louis sighs. “Friends for sixteen years and all.”

Harry laughs into Louis’ hair. “Yep. I know more about you than you do yourself.”

Louis’ clutches onto Harry a little harder, when he hears that. Because it should scare him, how well Harry knows him, but. It doesn’t. It’s comforting to know Harry cares enough to remember things about him. It’s a nice feeling and Louis wants to hold on to it, on to Harry, forever.

“Love the cuddling sesh. Honest,” Harry laughs again. “But we’re on the floor. In the toilet. The _boys_ toilet, no less. And I’m really close to puking t’ be frank.”

Louis nuzzles his face further into Harry’s chest. “Well there’s a toilet right there, so.”

“Eugh, don’t remind me,” Harry sighs. “’C’mon, honey buns. Let’s go home.”

“Will you come to mine?”

“Actually, I got a text from Chris. He wants to see me in a few.”

Louis stomach drops and he clears his throat awkwardly. “Oh, okay.”

“I’ll come over after that, though,” Harry says. Louis can feel his smile. He smiles into Harry’s chest then too. “We can watch _Love, Actually_ and eat pizza.”

Louis groans. “Not again.”

“Yes again,” Harry giggles, pinching Louis’ side.

“Fine. But you’re buying the pizza then.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“And brownies, please.”

Harry sighs and Louis knows he rolls his eyes, even if he can’t see them. “So demanding.” Then, after a few seconds go by in silence, in which Louis still clutches onto Harry, Harry says. “Er, Lou? Aren’t you gonna get up any time soon?”

Louis hums. “I’m comfortable where I am. Gimme a minute.”

Harry just smiles into Louis’ hair again, rubbing his shoulder.

Louis is content for the first time in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i'll post the next chapter now or in a couple of hours but hang tight sweeties <3333
> 
> [txmlinsxn](http://txmlinsxn.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ life turns upside down when a compromising video of him leaks online. All of a sudden, he goes from being the most popular boy in school to being a social outcast. When everyone’s turned their back on him, there’s only one person who remains by his side: Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't realize how short this chapter was until i edited it...whoops?
> 
> well okay i basically had to divide two chapters in half okay so i'm posting the other one like rn too :))

After Harry and Louis get to Louis’ house, Harry gives Louis a quick hug and jogs off in the direction of his own house which is just down the road—where it has always been. He’s presumably going home to get ready before his hot date with Chris, Louis thinks to himself. He sighs, starting to feel lonely barely three minute after Harry has left. It’s kind of weird to him that Harry can brighten up his mood so much; he supposes Harry has that affect on everyone—being able to make them more content than they really are when he is present—but somehow, it’s _different_ between them. Their friendship is just—well, _different._

He doesn’t quite know what to do with himself in his empty house after Harry leaves, so he settles on making a cup of hot chocolate and heading upstairs to his room to read. He’s not a big reader but sometimes he just gets in this _mood_ that pushes him to crack open and book and take in the words; to absorb the thoughts of other people, other characters, that are more intelligent than he is. Sometimes he thinks reading makes him a little bit smarter. But other times, he looks back on the mistakes he’s made and he thinks that _maybe_ the change isn’t ever as drastic as he seems to think it is.

He’s got an oversized jumper on and he’s lying in bed, under the covers, reading _The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath_ because it’s the only book in the vicinity. It’s probably something his mum picked up from one of those car boot sales that she loves, only to never have found the time to read it.

Half an hour passes and Louis realizes he’s still on the first page. He didn’t even notice that he was still holding it up, actually. His thoughts are just spinning wildly in his mind and they don’t seem to simmer down long enough for him to get a grip on what’s _actually_ happening around him. He sighs. His hot chocolate’s gone cold.

After he has put the book down he turns over to face the window, watching outside as the sun starts to set. He’s still gazing outside the window when, minutes later, he hears the front door open downstairs and, not too long after, the _thump thump_ of feet hitting the stairs as someone jogs up.

Louis knows, without even having to turn over, that it’s Harry. He has had a spare key to Louis’ house (and vice versa, actually) since they were both ten.

“Hey,” Harry whispers once he’s inside Louis’ room, closing the door gently behind him. Louis hears him take off his shoes and then, Harry is climbing into the bed next to Louis under the covers, throwing an arm around the smaller boy’s middle.

“Well that was quick,” Louis mumbles, eyes heavy.

Harry makes a noncommittal noise, burying his face between Louis’ back and the pillows.

Louis quirks an eyebrow (even though he knows that Harry can’t see the look on his face). “Um. Everything okay, sweet cheeks?”

Harry just nods, quiet.

Louis’ got a bad feeling about this. “You sure?”

“Yep.”

“Hazza.”

“Yes, Lou?”

“Seriously. What’s the matter? Did the date not work out in your favor?”

Harry sighs. “Wasn’t a date, really.”

Hm. “Well, what happened then?”

Harry’s still quiet; all Louis can hear is the light sound of his breathing.

“Christ, Haz. Tell me before I have t’ tickle it out of you.”

Harry snuggles closer to Louis, squeezing him tightly. “Chris ended things.”

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up and his heartbeat suddenly quickens. “Wait what?” He turns over to face Harry who looks totally nonchalant.

“He broke up with me,” Harry says, emotionless; almost like he couldn’t care less.

“Huh?” Louis asks, totally confused. “Am I missing something? Weren’t you just completely smitten only yesterday?”

Harry shrugs, blinking back at Louis calmly. “Yeah, well. That was yesterday.”

Louis’ breath hitches. He really _really_ doesn’t have a good feeling about this. “Harry Styles tell me right now why he broke up with you before I call your mum.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic, firstly. And, well. He was being an arsehole. Said that he thought the video of you was our sex tape or summat. Then he said some things about you that made me change my perspective on him, really. He’s a fucking jerk. No other way around it, and I’m glad he ended things because I would’ve done anyway.”

“Harry—“ Louis starts, apology on his lips before Harry cuts him off.

“Before you say _anything,_ ” Harry says, giving Louis a look that means he needs to listen. “Just know that things wouldn’t have worked between us anyway. I had no idea he was such a judgmental, pretentious, jerkface.” He smiles then, cheeks dimpling. “Besides. You’re more important to me on any day.”

Louis shakes his head, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. (A feint blush dusts his cheeks, but he’s pointedly ignoring that because. Weird.) There’s a part of him that’s glad that Harry’s relationship has broken off because— _well,_ it must be because he’s glad that Harry is saved from heartbreak. But, another part of him wonders if it will always be like this; if Harry will never be able to date again because of Louis’ actions.

He has essentially dragged his best friend with him down into the grave he dug for himself. (He hopes there’s enough room for two.)

“Ahh, I know that look,” Harry says in Louis’ ear, voice low and thrumming through Louis’ veins.

Louis giggles nervously, goose pimples appearing on his arms at the sound of Harry’s voice so close to him. “What look?”

“The look that tells me that you’re clearly thinking too hard about this whole situation.”

Louis bites his lip, blushing harder at his predictability _._

“I knew it,” Harry laughs, pinching Louis’ cheek. “You’re unbelievable, Lou. Just listen to me, yeah? This whole thing will blow over and everything will eventually be right again. Things will work out in our favor okay?”

Louis swallows thickly, still looking up at the ceiling. He’s unable to meet Harry’s eyes which are glued to his face.

“Hey. We’re Harry and Louis, yeah? Things’ll always happen like they were meant to for us, okay? We’re a team. I’m not leaving your side.”

“That seems to be the case only with _you_ ,” Louis says--admittedly, a little breathlessly--turning his head so that he is finally facing Harry. “And, just. Thank you. For everything.”

“I know you would do the same for me,” Harry beams.

Louis knows, right then, that he really would do anything for Harry. He _is_ his golden boy, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um um the next chapter will be posted in half and hour at the most????


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ life turns upside down when a compromising video of him leaks online. All of a sudden, he goes from being the most popular boy in school to being a social outcast. When everyone’s turned their back on him, there’s only one person who remains by his side: Harry.

School the next day is nothing special, really. Except for the fact that word has gotten around of Harry’s split with Chris (which is weird because Chris doesn’t even _go_ to their school and Harry didn’t tell anyone but Louis (who had no one else to tell in return)). This obviously opened the doors for more speculation and more rumors as to why the split occurred. The majority of their classmates thought—according to what Louis had the opportunity to hear during _every_ single one of his classes—that Chris found the video of Louis online and assumed it was Harry. Harry, on the other hand, supposedly never denied it and thus, the break up ensued.

Louis rolls his eyes _so_ hard every time he hears this story that he thinks they’re going to fall out at some point. A) He and Harry haven’t ever even _looked_ at each other like that much less had _sex_ and _recorded_ it, and B) um, oh yeah. He and Harry are definitely only friends.

The two boys can’t really do anything about it though. No one will listen to Louis and now, Harry is getting the same looks that Louis gets—if not _worse_ —so he’s not really in the position to say something that everyone will take seriously. They both just eat lunch in the rooftop garden now and the one good thing that comes out of all of this is that no one—students and teachers alike—has the guts to come up to the garden as well. So yeah. At least they kind of have their privacy.

It’s a Thursday so Louis and Harry have football practice after school. They both walk in to the locker room together—Harry nonchalant and Louis as pale as a ghost—not knowing what to expect from their teammates. Surprisingly, it’s only Chace that seems to give them any shit at all. The rest of the guys seem frigid at times but they leave Harry and Louis alone for the most part. Chace, however, keeps making gay jokes and rude gestures but really, Louis and Harry have both gotten used to his remarks.

(And the best part is that they both get a kick out of seeing the dark purple bruise that covers most of Chace’s jaw.)

After everyone has changed into their kit and most boys are sitting around tying their cleats, Coach Williams comes out of his office, blowing his whistle to get everyone’s attention.

“So,” he says to the group of lads before him. “We’re only having one practice this week because as you can see—“ he pauses to gesture at the locker room that has less people than it usually does “most of your teammates are also in either band or orchestra. And they’re in Florida basking in the sun while we have to deal with this utter shite weather.”

There are a couple of laughs around the room.

“Just wanted to make one thing clear,” Coach says, voice booming with authority. “That I know what _else_ has happened with one of your teammates last week.”

Louis’ face instantly gets paler, his mouth going dry. He hears Harry’s breath hitch next to him.

“I don’t fucking give a shit about it,” Coach says then, eyeing Louis carefully. “We do not hold things against people on this team, unless it has to do directly with them fucking up in _football_. Capisce?”

“Capisce,” everyone choruses.  

“Good. If _anyone_ says _anything_ negativeto that player—or heck, to anyone else for that matter—about this subject, they will be kicked off the team and will get a suspension from school. Understood?”

“Yes, Coach,” the team mumbles.

Louis is still speechless.

“Captain!”

Louis clears his throat. “Yes, Coach?”

“I’d like to see you in my office. The rest of yous can go out there and do laps until we join you. Go!”

Everyone jogs out steadily, Harry being the last to leave after giving Louis a reassuring smile and squeezing his arm.

Louis takes a deep breath and walks into the Coach’s quarters in the back. “Yes, sir?”

Coach looks up, face expressionless. Louis gulps.

“Have a seat, will ya?” Coach gestures towards the chair in front of his desk.

Louis clears his throat and does as he’s told.

“So. You’re gay, huh?”

Louis licks his lips nervously. “Erm—yeah.”

“It’s ‘Yes, Coach.’ The rules haven’t changed, Tommo.” Coach states.

“Yes, Coach,” Louis repeats, still looking down at his knees.

“ _Tomlinson_. Look at me.”

Louis looks up, holding his breath. When his eyes meet Coach’s, he sees that he’s laughing. His brows furrow in confusion.

“Oh lighten up, will ya? I’m only kiddin’,” Coach laughs, rolling his eyes at Louis. “Just because you’re gay doesn’t mean I’m gonna start treating ya differently.”

Louis shakes his head. “Well, that’s a first.”

Coach Williams sighs. “Look, Louis. You’ve been my best player since you tried out for the team three years ago, yeah? One of the best I’ve ever seen. Don’t let this get in the way of your _game_ , son.”

Louis nods eagerly, heart swelling with pride. His school is known around the country for the football stars they pull out, and so Coach Williams has made a name for himself, too. Coming from him, this praise is worth a _hell_ of a lot to Louis. “I would _never_.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Coach says, smiling. “Now listen—and answer this truthfully. Did you willingly put that video up online?”

“No, sir.”

“Do you know who posted that video of you?”

Louis bites his tongue. He hears the seconds tick by and he has no clue what to say. It’s like he has momentarily lost his voice. When Coach clears his throat impatiently and Louis has to look back at him, he finds his voice immediately. “I—I do, sir.”

“Was it someone on this team?”

Louis clears his throat, sitting up in his chair. “I—“

“Was it Chace?”

Louis’ eyes bulge out of his sockets. He has no idea how Coach could have figured that out.

“I’m gonna take it from your expression that it was,” Coach says, nodding his head. “We’re going to do something about this, Louis. He has most likely damaged your reputation and, knowing you as well as I do, I know that he’s fucked up your chances of playing football in the big leagues.”

Louis’ heart sinks.

“We’re gonna make this right, though,” Coach says then, looking at Louis earnestly. “You’re going to meet with the principal and fill him in on the situation. He’ll guide you as to what you should do since I’m not an expert in this matter.”

Louis gulps, nodding dazedly.

“You’re a good kid, Louis,” Coach sighs. “Dunno why this had to happen to you of all people, but I can assure you we’re gonna make this right and one day, you _will_ be playing for your dream team. You got that?”

“Yes, sir,” Louis whispers.

“Good. Now say it like you mean it.”

Louis chuckles. “Yes, sir!”

“There we go,” Coach smiles. “Now let’s get out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, so. short again but hopefully the next ones will be longer. i just have to get some important details in first :))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ life turns upside down when a compromising video of him leaks online. All of a sudden, he goes from being the most popular boy in school to being a social outcast. When everyone’s turned their back on him, there’s only one person who remains by his side: Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting so patiently and i apologize for making the wait so damn long lol
> 
> this probably should be longer than it is, but i like to get to the point with things. a lot happens in this chapter. FINALLY. :)
> 
> ALSO, this one is for my sweetie pie [han](http://autumnwintours.tumblr.com/) bc she motivated me to write again <3

It’s the same old morning routine for Louis.

He’s quick to use the toilet and change his clothes, and even quicker in getting downstairs to the kitchen. He had forgotten to eat dinner last night as he had fallen asleep right after he had finished his course work, so his stomach feels achingly empty that morning. In the kitchen, his mum sat quietly reading the newspaper while having a piece of toast with her tea. Louis longs to give her a hug—hell, he longs for his mum to even acknowledge his existence—but he knows that it’s hopeless. At this point, it would take a miracle from god himself to get Jay to even look at her son.

Louis swallows thickly, feeling the familiar sting of tears behind his eyelids, and opens the cereal cupboard. He’s reaching up to get down the box of Frosted Flakes, but the sound of the doorbell stops him.

 _Probably just Harry,_ he thinks. With a shrug, he heads to the front door.

Without checking through the window to see who it really is, Louis opens the door--

And he’s met with four voices speaking at once.

“LOUIS! Mate, I’ve missed you so—“

“I’m so sorry Lou, I can’t believe what’s happened with—“

“Mate, you look pale, have you been eating at—“

“Lou, ugh, sorry, I tried calling you to warn you but your phone was dead.”

Louis looks at his four best friends: Niall, standing there grinning from ear to ear; Liam, looking apologetic; Zayn, seeming utterly concerned; Harry, biting his lip and looking terribly attractive. And—wait, Louis means Harry’s looking distressed. Yeah.

“Lads?” Louis laughs, shaking his head. “What are you all doing here so early in the morning?”

“We wanted to take you out for breakfast,” Niall beams.

Louis cocks his head to the side. “Oh, you don’t have to do that, we can eat here.”

“No, you fool,” Zayn chuckles. “We want to take you out so we can have a proper talk and, well.”

“Apologize,” Liam concludes. “Really, Lou. We’re sorry we couldn’t be here with you when things went to shit.”

Louis smiles a bit at his crazy friends. “Don’t worry about it, lads. I know you would’ve been here for me if you could’ve.”

“We were just going to go down to the diner off of Millis,” Harry explains. “Grab your school stuff. We’ll make it there in time for fourth.”

“Okay, I’m just going to grab my things then,” Louis nods.

“We’ll be in the car,” Liam says over his shoulder.

***

“It’s been a crazy week for all of us, yeah?” Niall laughs, examining his menu thoroughly.

“That’s an understatement,” Louis rolls his eyes. “Me ‘n Hazza’ve been to hell and back, yeah mate?”

Harry chuckles, throwing his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “We’re still here, though. Strong as ever.”

“And I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you,” Louis mumbles, squeezing Harry’s thigh under the table.

“Lovebirds,” Zayn rolls his eyes. (He’s smiling, though. And Louis knows that _Zayn_ knows. He knows everything, quite frankly. Damn that observant bastard.)

“Florida was actually pretty great,” Liam says, sipping his coffee. “The only shit thing was that we weren’t allowed to bring our phones with us. We had to use our sponsor’s phone to make calls home to our parents.”

“We figured,” Louis says. “It’s okay though. I know you guys would’ve done something if you were here.”

“Honestly, we never even knew anything bad had happened until I got on Facebook yesterday when I got home,” Niall explains, looking earnest. “Had to call Li and Zayn to ask ‘em what all the drama was about.”

“And we didn’t know anything either,” Zayn says, shrugging. “Called Harry last night and he explained all the shit that went down.”

“Jesus,” Liam says, looking like he’s about to burst into tears. “Shit, Lou. Fuck. I can’t believe that _arsehole._ I think I’m gonna beat the shit out of him if I see him.”

“Don’t expect us to hold back,” Zayn raises his eyebrows. “That fucker won’t know what hit him.”

Harry sighs, “Boys, listen—“

“Hey,” Louis cuts. The other four go quiet immediately and turn to look at him. “I don’t want any of you even looking at him, okay? If you try _anything,_ you’ll be expelled. Please, just.” Louis sighs, shaking his head. “Just leave it.”

“How can we just leave it, Lou?” Niall asks, enraged. “He’s fucked up your life, mate.”

“Don’t I know it,” Louis says bitterly.

Niall winces. “I didn’t mean it the way it sounded, mate—“

“Don’t worry,” Louis smiles. “I know you didn’t, Ni. I just’ve realized that you can’t fight fire with fire. The only way we can get him is if we take his ass to court.”

Harry jolts up, poking Louis’ shoulder. “Do you really mean that?”

Louis nods. “’Course I do. Was thinking about it last night before I went to bed.”

“Okay,” Harry says, wide eyed. “My mum has this lawyer friend who owes her a massive favor. We can ask her to talk to him, yeah?”

“That’s perfect,” Liam says. “You’ll either get to sue Chace or he’ll go to jail.”

“I just,” Louis coughs. “Dunno. I just need to know that you all will be there for me, even if things turn ugly?”

“One hundred percent, mate,” Zayn assures.

“Any time, Lou,” Niall says.

“You can count on it,” Liam nods.

“Always and forever, Lou,” Harry whispers, just as the waitress comes to take their orders. Harry places his hand in Louis’ that’s still sitting on Harry’s thigh.

And--funny, that. Louis didn’t even notice his hand was still there.

***

“I told you they still cared,” Harry whispers to Louis when they make it into school before fourth period. Everyone’s transitioning to their next class and Liam, Niall, and Zayn walk in front of Harry and Louis as they walk down the hallway. Louis can feel the eyes of the entire student body on them and before, he would have cowered. But now, with his friends, Louis feels stronger.

The boys drop him off in front of his English class and promise to meet up at Harry’s car right after the lunch bell. Before any of them leave, though, there’s an announcement on the PA.

“Louis Tomlinson, please come down to the Headmistress’s office. Louis Tomlinson, to the Headmistress’s office please.”

All four boys turn to look at Louis with their eyebrows raised. Louis fishmouths, eyes wide in shock.

“What the fuck could that be for?” Zayn mutters, looking around the hallway. It’s mostly emptied out by now with students trying to make it to their next class before the warning bell. 

“Um,” Harry bites his lip. “Okay, you three head to class since you’ve missed so much already. I’ll walk Louis down to the office.”

“Sounds good,” Niall nods, walking off with Zayn, who waves with a concerned look on his face, towards their maths class.

“Take care, Lou,” Liam says, squeezing Louis’ shoulder before walking off towards the science hallway.

“Let’s get to it, then,” Harry huffs, swinging an arm around Louis’ shoulder. Louis nods meekly, nervous.

When they get to the Headmistress’s office, Harry knocks on the door. Then, he turns to Louis. “I’ll be waiting right here okay, Lou?”

Louis furrows his brow. “Are you sure, Haz? I don’t want you to miss any more class because of me.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “I’d do it any time, Lou. Now hush, someone’s coming.”

Harry moves off to the side when the Headmistress opens the door. “Louis,” She says, smiling. “Come on in.”

***

“I would say it’s good to see you,” the woman says once they’ve both had a seat. “But I guess it’s not, really, under the conditions that we meet.”

Louis blinks and wills his heart rate to calm down.

“How’s football, then? You still the star player?”

“Sorry, ma’am,” Louis says shakily. “But I know you didn’t call me down to discuss my football abilities. If you don’t mind, can we get to it? Save me the heart attack, please.”

The Headmistress chuckles, smiling warmly. She’s got a pretty face surrounded by a blonde bob, and with the way she dresses, Louis would assume her to be quite young. The stress that’s clear on her face ages her, though.

“I’ve heard about what has happened,” she says after a moment in silence. “I just wanted to ask you some questions, if that’s alright? I’ve looked at our school policy and when someone this big happens in the student body, it is my job to make sure that the party involved is okay.”

Louis bites his lip, looking down at his legs. He plays with a loose thread on his jeans.

“So, Louis. How are you? How have you been coping with all of this?”

Taking a deep breath, Louis finally replies. “I’m fine, I guess. It’s been really hard considering, but I’m here in one piece, aren’t I?”

“And I’m happy for that,” the woman says, placing her chin in the palm of her hands. “Louis—and I’m sorry for being so direct here, forgive me. Louis, were you raped?”

Louis shakes his head, feeling his cheeks burning. “No, I wanted to do it at the time. I didn’t know that I was being filmed, though. If I had, I would’ve said no. It would’ve changed everything.”

“Who was it, Louis? Who posted the video?”

“It was Chace.”

“Chace from the _team_?”

Louis nods.

“And was it him in the video as well?”

Louis nods again, feeling ashamed.

“I’m so sorry, honey. He made a terrible mistake.”

Louis finally looks up at her. “Yeah, he did. And he ruined my life and got away with it.”

“Listen,” she says after another silent minute goes by. “I tried calling your mum but she wouldn’t answer. Is everything okay between you two?”

“She’s just a bit upset, I guess.” Louis explains. “She doesn’t want to get involved right now.”

“Well, she needs to know that this is the most important time for her to be involved, Louis. Do you know of anyone who can maybe convince her to help you?”

Louis thinks in the silence for a minute. He thinks of Harry and what he told him at the diner that morning. “Yeah, I think I do. Harry’s mum, Anne? She’s always been best friends with my mum. I think Anne’s gone to visit her parents at the moment but I’m sure she’ll talk to my mum when she gets back.”

“That’s perfect then,” the Headmistress nods, squinting as though she’s thinking about something. “Have you gone to the police yet?”

“Not yet,” Louis tells her. “I’m waiting to find a lawyer—Anne’s gonna help me with that hopefuly—and then I’ll go to them and file a case or something.”

“I’m glad you’ve given some thought to this, hon,” the woman smiles. “Just know that if you ever need anything—anything at all—you can come to me or give me a ring.”

“Thank you,” Louis smiles. “That means a lot.”

“You may go back to class now, Louis.”

Louis stands up and grabs his bag from the floor next to him. Just before he steps out of her office, the Headmistress calls, “Oh, Louis?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“You’re the least deserving person of something like this. I’m so sorry.”

Louis thinks about that for a minute. “Yeah,” he settles on eventually. “Yeah, I am too.”

***

After he explains to the boys how the meeting with the Headmistress went, Louis hops into Harry’s car and Harry drives the two of them to his house.

“Mum just got back,” Harry explains once they get out of the car and walk over to the porch. “She texted me before the final bell rang. I asked her if you could come over and she said she would love to see you.”

“Really?” Louis asks, unsure. “She must be tired—“

“Well, actually, I lied,” Harry laughs. “When I asked her if you could come over she said—and I quote—‘ _Harry Styles when have I_ ever _objected to letting you bring that wonderful boy home?’”_ Harry mimics in a high-pitched tone.

Louis laughs in delight. “I swear, your mum is the best. Sometimes I like her more than I like you.”

Harry rolls his eyes and opens the front door. Once he and Louis have stepped inside, he says, “That’s actually really hurtful, Lou.” Harry puts his hand above his heart and feigns pain.

Louis melts a little, at the sight of Harry. He brings down the taller boy until he’s at his level and then gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I was only kidding, love. I love you most.”

Harry laughs breathlessly. “Damn right you do.”

Before Louis can reply, Anne shouts from the kitchen. “Excuse me? You idiots have been here two bloody minutes and I’ve not gotten a hug from _either_ of you!”

“Sorry!” Harry and Louis chime. They race to the kitchen and tie unceremoniously when they both squeeze Anne to death.

“Christ,” Anne laughs. “Don’t kill me, boys.”

When they pull apart, Anne gives each of them a kiss on the cheek. “Oh Lou,” Anne sighs when she gets to him. Babe. How are you sweetie? I’m so sorry.”

Louis feels the tears form in his eyes and he struggles to say anything, choosing instead to look down at his feet.

“Aw, Lou. C’mere, baby.” Anne pulls Louis in for another hug and Louis lets himself cry for a little bit. He has needed this; he has needed to have a mother by his side, and Anne has been like a second mother to him all these years, so it’ll do.

Harry joins the hug too and presses tiny kisses to Louis’ face. “It’s gonna be okay, Lou. We’re here for you.”

“Thank you both,” Louis says shakily, pulling apart again and rubbing his eyes. Harry puts his arms around Louis’ shoulder and Louis burrows into Harry’s side, feeling warmer.

“I’m going to talk to your mum, sweetie,” Anne promises, putting the kettle on. “I’ve not got the faintest idea what’s gotten into her, bub.”

“Me neither,” Louis says.

“Mum,” Harry starts, running his hands through Louis’ hair. “D’you think we can call Mr. Evans? Remember how he owes you a favor, yeah? D’you think he could take on Louis’ case?”

Anne’s eyes light up. “Yes, of course! Harry, darling, that’s a fabulous idea. Let’s get our tea and go into the living room. We can call him from there.”

Once they’ve made their tea, Anne leads the boys into the living room. She dials James Evans’ number and waits for him to pick up. Once he and Anne have exchanged pleasantries, Anne puts the phone on speaker.

“So James, I have a favor to ask,” Anne begins.

“Anything, Anne. I’m indebted to you.”

“Well, I think I know how you can fulfill that debt.”

“Go on, then.”

“My son has a friend called Louis who is being troubled right now. Louis slept with a boy who recorded the encounter without telling Louis that it was being recorded. He then proceeded to uploading that video onto Facebook.”

“I see.”

“It’s still on the website, as far as I know. We don’t know who else has a copy of it, but everyone around here has found out about it. Louis is being harassed by some people at school and we’re all tired of this. We want to do something about this legally. Can you help us?”

“Of course I can, that’s not a problem. What we have here is a case of defamation of character. The lawsuit will be a civil one since Louis is not a well-known public figure, I presume. We can discuss this in further detail as soon as you all would like. I need a statement from Louis and some evidence of what happened. How does that sound?”

Anne looks at Louis, who nods eagerly. “That sounds great, James. Thank you so much for this.”

“You’re welcome Anne. How about we all meet up in my office at 1 PM on Sunday?”

“Perfect! See you then, James.”

“Take care!” The line goes dead.

“Well,” Harry says finally, after a moment of silence. “I guess things are starting to look up, huh?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're looking at about 2 more chapters and then an epilogue of sorts so stay tuned!
> 
> thank you all for reading! i know i've been shit with updates but hopefully i'll get back into the habit of posting frequently. bear with me please :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i'd love to hear what you think :)  
> also, the title is from "turn on me" by the shins.


End file.
